The Joker X Harley Quinn Smut
by MoneyForNothing
Summary: JXHQ. Harley has a scratch that desperately needs to be scratched, but The Joker needs some motivation in order to help her out. Yeah it s rated M and it clearly says smut in the title, you know what s up ;). Be aware of that English is not my first language. As I m striving to make progress in my writing feel free to give constructive critique, I appreciate it a lot.


Harley stared at her reflection in the mirror, scrutinizing her body closely. Lately The Joker had been very busy with work which resulted in where little _one-on-one time_ together for her and her Puddin´, actually it resulted in none. At this point they rarely even spoke. He would leave early in the mornings, leaving her with a quick goodbye kiss, and then coming home past dinner time in order to rush for his study where he would lock himself in until the morning hours. When he finally got to bed Harley would already be fast asleep. Harley was far sexually underfed, she needed him so desperately but he didn't seem to feel the same way. She had tried to seduce him on several occasion but all of her attempts ended with a harsh, cold, dismissive slap over the face, and not the good kind.

Is there something wrong with me? Harley thought to herself. Shaking her head she drove the self-destructive thoughts away, she knew she looked fuck-able, just ask the construction works down the street, and she also knew that The Joker could go almost maniac when it came to work, shutting himself out from reality and the people around him. She would go crazy, well crazier than she already was, if she didn't get some action… soon.

Harley took a step back and decided that tonight was the night; she would do everything and anything in her power in order to seduce The Joker. She put on a red laced baby doll lingerie piece and a pair of kinky black panties with red bows attached to the strands stretching across her prominent hipbones. She pushed her boobs up and together, making them look so lush even she herself swooned over them for a hot second.

Feeling confident she went over to The Joker´s study. She opened the door slowly, trying not to make a sound. The room was sunk in darkness, the only light source was a dim light coming from a simple bulb swaying over a working desk and the man hunched over it. She carefully stepped in and tip-toed her way over to her Puddin´.

 _Okay, here we go!_ She thought to herself. She took a moment to mentally bring herself together before she broke the silence and crossed the line to what hopefully would be just what she wanted and craved.

Leaning down from behind his shoulder Harley huskily whispered: Whatcha working on Mistah J? Whilst letting her hot breath blow against his ear.

The Joker flinched. "Harley, daddy is busy" he muttered, clearly annoyed.

Harley ignored his dismiss and began trailing her razorblade sharp fingernails across his toned neck, adding just the right amount of pressure. She noticed goose bumps forming on his bare, pale skin. As she craved a greater reaction she continued on by walking around him and placing the desk between them. Still not getting noticed she pushed herself up on the desk, sprawling out but keeping her upper body elevated with her elbows. The Joker seemed to acknowledge her move but didn't show any reaction.

"Daddy, I´m all achey again" Harley extracted seductively in an almost squirm.

The Joker felt how a shiver ran through his body, landing in his stomach which made a twitch and pursed. Harley could see how the corners of his mouth twitched a little and mentally patted herself on the back as her body filled up with happiness and excitement.

"I´m aching for your touch" Harley continued, making the words melt like cream in her mouth.

The Joker closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, gathering himself. "Harl´, darl´, I really need to get this work done" he said as calmly as he could.

Harley wasn´t going to give up just as easy, she was determined and had her head set on the goal. She continued on, touching herself, letting her small hand grace the hot flesh covering her chest. Trailing back and forth, slowly moving down south. As she reached her pantie line she paused and looked up.

"If you won´t do the job I guess I have to take the matter in own hands" Harley said teasingly.

The Joker paid no notice of her, which drove Harley mad and made her decide to go all the way with this sudden idea. She began with just some light strokes on top of the panties but quite quickly moved beneath. Rubbing hard she moaned loudly and squirmed under her own touch. She overdramatized her actions and made sure to exclaim her pleasured noises extra loud. Her plain succeeded. The Joker cancelled his actions and stared blankly down on his work; slowly he raised his head and stared with an expression of unbelief right at her.

He grabbed her working wrist and yelled "STOP!" Whilst yanking her hand off from her body. With a harsh slap he swept her off the desk. "Please Harley! Let me work in peace!" he shouted at her curled up body now lying on the dusty wooden floor.

She felt embarrassed and with tears blurring her eyesight she stumbled out the door. She belly flopped down on to their bed and poured her tears into the pillow, smudging her makeup all over the stolen shiny white satin. After venting her feelings for a while she decided to pull herself together and call it a night. She paced over to the bathroom and cleaned herself up before curling up beneath the fluffy down covers, also stolen. She didn't bother to undress from her outfit; she was way too tired from crying for doing such an exercising task.

At the hour of the wolf The Joker silently crept in under the covers, lacking all his earlier worn clothing except for his boxer briefs. He eyed her laying there; the cover had slipped off the majority of her body, still in her outfit, her back facing him. It got him thinking, he had worked a lot lately, it was toilsome and it took a rather great toll on him. It would be nice to abolish some tension; he thought to himself. He reached over and snaked his arm around her hip, causing her to wake up. He pulled her closer and nuzzled in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"I´m sorry" Harley whimpered quietly. 

"I´m really mad with you Harley darling and I think you´re in a desperate need of punishment" The Joker whispered seductively by her ear.

His hand travelled down, stroking her pale but bruised butt cheek. He lifted his hand and slapped it down with full force, leaving a red mark behind on her behind. The hit came unexpectedly which made Harley flinch and yelp. He repeated the action, over and over again. Each sting to her butt cheek made it feel like lightning shooting trough her body, thunder rose in her lower belly and at the same time as she couldn't bare it... she didn't ever want it to stop. When Harley was laying there with tears building up in her large, saucer shaped, sky coloured eyes; he stopped. He started to kiss her shoulder blades, soft and romantic feather light kisses. Harley relaxed by his actions of care and the soothing warmth of his hands on her body. She let her tenses fly away and her former lusting-minx-self peeked out with hesitation.

The Joker moved his lips up to her ear, gently nabbing it. Harley felt how goose bumps and hair rose all over her body as his warm breath caressed her ear. He ran his tongue down from behind her ear to the nape of her neck, meanly tugging on the skin, sending waves of pleasure mixed in with the sharp pain. He trailed his tongue upwards and bit down into the flesh covering the curve of her neck; she let out a gasp and shifted her head in order to give him better access. He continued biting, sucking and licking at the curve of her neck as his one hand moved over to her stomach, rubbing it gently. Harley relished in this moment of intimacy, his hot body warming up hers and touching her body in ways no one else was allowed to.

His hand trailed down, cupping her sex and slightly teasing it through the material being her panties. She squirmed beneath his touch and breathed heavily. _Finally! She screamed inwardly. The moment she had been anticipating was finally here._

The Joker felt how his blood was rushing south as Harley responded to his touch. Her body vibrating in anticipation against his made his libido wake up, and damn was it exited to finally be up and about. He suddenly turned her around; se now lay on her back, facing him above her, his dark eyes lustfully staring into hers and his red, scarred grin stretching across his pale and starved face. It sure took a lunatic to see the beauty in this beast. Luckily she was beyond that; she was driven utterly insane with the love for her Joker.

He leaned down, his hands supporting him on each side of her face. He closed his eyes and slowly caressed his teeth against her tender lips. His lips found hers and he kissed her with force, making Harley loose her breath and tightly shut her eyes. They suddenly pulled away from each other in a need for air. Catching his breath The Joker looked down on the innocent looking female laying beneath him. Her thick, blonde curls falling from her shoulders, her wicked grin and her deep shiny eyes filled with eager lust. Her tiny hands had found his and she grazed his rough knuckles with the soft pads of her fingertips.

He sat up on top of her, pressing his groin onto her belly. Harley could feel how her stomach tensed with anticipation. Without breaking eye contact with her beloved Jokester Harley reached up and trailed a hand down his toned torso. Feeling his heartbeat, his hard ribs and feeling his hot skin against her sensitive fingertips.

From his front pocket he drew a red, timeworn Swiss army knife. He folded out the largest, sharpest blade and examined it for a while, making sure it was intact and useable. Leaning in he placed the edge of the blade in the pit between her collarbones. Agonisingly slow he traced it down to the valley between her adequate breasts, leaving behind a trail of dark red liquid.

"Enjoyed that?" The Joker asked with a purr to his voice.

Harley gave out a quiet moan in answer, looking with hooded eyes at her joker in a very much seductive way.

With a steady hand The Joker quickly cut of the fabric holding Harley's bra cups together, making her swollen breasts bonce free. Harley let out a gasp and smiled wickedly back up at her puddin´. He tossed the army knife to the side and grabbed her boobs, squeezing them with strength. She threw her hands around his neck and forced his lips down to hers. The Joker impatiently parted her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Harley fought back, twisting her tongue together with his. She moaned into his mouth as the heat between them increased and he responded with a low growl from the depths of his throat.

He began trailing kisses down towards her breasts, in the mean time Harley took initiative by teasingly stroking the hem of The Joker´s boxer briefs. He tensed as she moved her hands over his sensitive libido, making his nerve endings shoot blizzards of sharp and pleasured feelings.

The Joker took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked, hard, then later biting down on it, making Harley squirm beneath him. This caused a wide grin, stretching from ear to ear, on his face. The red paint formerly covering his lips had gotten smudged out of line and was now also dripping down from his saliva covered lips. Harley licked her tongue around her mouth, tasting him, tasting his spit as well as his face paint. The sight made him shiver in lust and he let his hand work its way down to cup her sex yet again, reaching under her panties and rubbing painfully slow. He felt how wet she was, her fluids spreading over his fingers, and this made him really want to fuck her, hard and merciless, but he was determined to teas her until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Please daddy!" Harley pleaded.

"Please what?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Me" Harley let out in a pant.

This naughty and quick-thought wordplay caused a smirk on The Jokers face, much to delight for Harley.

The Joker spread her wet folds and pushed two slender fingers inside. Feeling her walls pulsate against his fingers, making her back arch off the bed and thrust against his hand in desperate need for more and begging for it in heavy breaths. It all really made him turned on, knowing that in this moment he was in full control, knowing that him was all she wanted and everything she needed. His heart rate increased rapidly, being in power had this effect on him.

Harley was in full swing tugging his boxer briefs off when The Joker suddenly stopped. Contracting his fingers and ripping the thin material covering her pussy. He grabbed her thighs, moved down and teasingly stroked the sensitive base of her thighs. He spread her legs wide apart and placed himself in between them with his throbbing cock teasingly close.

"What now, Harl´?" He asked huskily.

She tried to thrust her hips up against his fully erect member but he was holding her hips in a strong grip, forcing them back on the bed.

"Fuck me!" Harley squealed.

"Show some manners!" He yelled back as he gave her a stingy taste of his palm against her cheek.

"Please fuck me, Mistah J… Pretty please!" Harley pleaded.

Without warning The Joker pushed his full cock inside of her warm, wet and swollen vagina. Pausing and then pulling out agonisingly slow. She clinched her eyes tightly and breathed hard as the pleasure welled through her body, relishing in it. Picking up the pace they soon found a common rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his hips, enabling him to go deeper. She moaned loudly as every thrust caused her to lose her breath.

Their lips were on fire, desperately trying to entwine but disturbed by their panting breaths. Harley squealed furiously as The Joker hissed trough gritted teeth, pushing himself inside her harder and faster. He let out all of his built up rage, every single little concern and worry of his ventilated out into her. He lost himself in her, it was truly euphoric, space and time seemed insignificant and the earth stopped spinning.

They were two sweaty bodies with ragged breathings desperately trying to set each other off, desperately climbing the way towards their climaxes. Soon she could feel her climax building, reaching closer and closer to a final breaking point. He could feel her walls contracting tighter around his cock, the feeling of her cunt tightly grabbing his cock was divine and it made him grunt loudly. He desperately bit down on her sensitive neck, sending waves of ecstasy trough her body. As he was soon about to come he pushed some extra deep thrusts into her in order to make her tip over the edge.

Harley came hard against his cock; her body jerking in spasms and her gasping out an almost scream in a way of comprehending the overwhelming wave of pleasure. The Joker immediately found his own release and poured himself into her, shooting his hot load of cum up inside her. His body was shaking as he pulled out and his eyes were softly closed.

"I really missed this" he said whilst they lay there in the sweaty afterglow from their fucking. "Yeah, we should do this more often" Harley responded with a voice filled with slumber. Turning herself to lay on her side, The Joker soon spooned her from behind, falling asleep as he inhaled her sweet scent of sweat and Harley.


End file.
